Future Charms
by Spindae2
Summary: The story is set in 2044. It follows Chris moving with his two daughters, Tori Zhu and Victoria Paz, from San Francisco to Amherst a year after his wife Alma passed away. In a search for a new beginning and a normal way for his daughters to grief Chris bound his daughters' powers and adjusted their memories. But a new beginning comes with a new threat to their magic and lives.


_**"A New Beginning" (Chapter I)**_

*Disclaimer: I do not have any copyrights to Charmed*

Chris: Mom, please.

Piper: Don't you please me, Christopher Perry Halliwell!

Chris: You know that using my full name stopped scaring me like back in High School.

Piper: Believe me you really don't want to see me go scary.

Chris: Mom please stop doing that with your leg. I hear the floorboard squeaking through the hologram.

Piper turned her back to Chris, took a deep breath and turned back to face her son.

Piper: I'm not sure what pisses me off more, the fact that you erased my granddaughters' memories, bound their powers or that you moved to the East Coast.

Chris: This is killing me as well Mom but I couldn't stay in San Francisco. Not after Alma died, not after Victoria and Tori saw her die. You saw what it did to them. Tori closed off and only researched ways to hunt demons, she was talking about dropping Yale. While Victoria would fall apart each day after a new premonition would flash her back to a memory of Alma. The vacation helped. They are at peace, some sort of it at least. They are processing or at least getting to it.

Piper: But for how long will you keep up this charade?

Chris: As long as I can. I hate myself for doing this, pulling us away from you guys but there is no other solution at the moment. Magic took so their mother from them, the last thing they should have to lose is a normal way to grieve.

Piper: Ohh honey. I would give anything in this world to take away your pain, all of your pain. I really hope you won't regret this decision.

Chris: I hope so too. Gotta go now, prep the house. The girls are arriving soon. Love you, Mom.

Piper: Love you too, honey.

With a swipe of his hand Chris turned the hologram phone off and started walking out of the attic. As he was about to close the door a squeaking sound caught his attention. Chris opened the door wide open again. Checked the attic again, smiled it off and locked the attic.

Victoria and Tori were jamming to the music in the car as they approached Amherst. As the song ended the radio anchor starting announcing the news.

Anchor: President Cyrus announced that she won't return for the upcoming third The Voice revival. A new trailer for the upcoming Star Wars movie, Episode 29 was released starring North West dropped this morning.

Tori turned the radio off.

Victoria: Hey I was listening to that.

Tori: The driver chose the time.

Victoria only lets a major sigh out. Tori could feel the tension build up in her body.

Tori: Just kidding sis. Wanted to talk to you about the move and everything. How are you feeling?

Victoria: I'm okay. I at least think I am. The change of environment should be good for me. Good for us all.

Tori: I really hope so. Dad seems better.

Victoria: Yeah he was very excited about the move. He was holding up well but seemed like he could fall apart every second.

Tori noticed the change in Victoria's voice. She took a swift glimpse of her little sister and saw tears falling down uncontrollably. Victoria tried to contain the pain but she couldn't. It hurt like the first day. Each time he mother's death came to mind she was feeling something was ripping her from the inside out. Tori teared up as well.

Tori: Hey there is some kleenex in the glow department. We are almost at our new home.

Victoria grabbed the kleenex and fixed herself up. As she brushed off the last tear and looked up she noticed her dad standing at the side of the road with a cup of something in his hand. Tori parked the car and while still moving Victoria already was jumping out of the car. She jumped into her father's arms.

Chris: Someone seems to have missed their old man.

He gave her an extra squeeze and opened up his arm so he could embrace his other daughter as well.

Chris(whispering): The power of three will set us free.

Tori: What did you say?

Chris, Nothing Tori. How was the trip,?

Tori: It was alright. Girls' had a lot of fun.

Chris: Is that true Vic?

Victoria: Yes. It was lovely. I can barely feel my legs lovely.

Chris: Okay Grumpy cat. Let's go inside, I made dinner.

Victoria: I hope you didn't.

Chris: Of course not. I ordered it.

Demon 1 was standing in the middle of the warehouse, mumbling some a spell in a weird language. Out of nowhere Demon 2 shimmered in front of his Demon friend.

Demon 1: Was about time? Where were you?

Demon 2: Doing my job.

Demon 1: So I suppose everything is ready, tomorrow is our first opportunity to summon our lord back.

Demon 2: Yes we only need the witch.

Demon 1: Don't you worry that is my concern.

The next morning Chris was settling into his new office. The job at the local photoshop came at a really convenient time for him. The move to New Salem happened so fast, Alma's family home was on the market for so long and luckily no one bought it. The sound of the door opening pulled him out of his day dream. He exited the office and saw beautiful curly hair African American women standing in front of the counter.

Chris: Hello, how can I help you?

Angela: Hello, I'm detective Angela Scott. Are you the new photographer?

Chris: Yes. Christopher Halliwell. How can I help you, detective?

Angela: Christopher Halliwell from San Francisco?

Chris: Yes. Ohh shit. Is it you Angie?

Angela: You can bet it is me.

Chris stepped towards her, took another look and as he realized his High School crush was standing in front of him a smile emerged on his face. She smiled back and engaged in a hug.

Angela: What the hell are you doing here, Grumpy?

Chris: No one called me Grumpy in decades. I just moved here with my daughters. How did you end up here?

Angela: Daughters? Wow. I didn't even get a chance to get divorced and you are here with multiple kids. Long story short. After I broke Quantico, I looked for somewhere to settle. And no place like Amherst to settle.

Chris: It is really great to see ya. Didn't expect to encounter a familiar face here. How can I help you?

Angela: Came to pick up some crime scene picks. Your colleague helped us out yesterday and took crime scene pics, our CSI team had some technical issues.

Chris: Oh yeah Sam mentioned something like that. I didn't expect the detective to come and get the pic.

Angela: Married to the job. You know how it goes.

Chris turned around and grabbed the envelope from the top shelf.

Chris: Here you go. Wow still can't get over it. How much time has passed since we saw each other? 20-25 years?

Angela: Something like that. Gotta go now. Looking forward to seeing you around.

Chris: Likewise.

Angela left the shop, leaving Chris with a smirk on his face.

Chris entered the house with a bag of food in his arms.

Chris: Hey hey. What is going on here? And only inside voices from here on ladies.

The two girls started speaking at the same time justifying the screaming fight. Chris swiftly got frustrated and whistled. Silence filled out the room.

Chris: I've said inside voices. Victoria you first. What's going on?

Victoria: Miss Know it all tried to play parent and forbid me going out.

Chris: Seriously? Tori why?

Tori: She didn't finish the chores you gave us and she went all diva when I called her out on it.

Chris: So all this drama cause of some chores.

Victoria: Yes dad. Totally unnecessary.

Chris: There shouldn't be any drama cause you should have done the stuff I told you to. Tori shouldn't have to be the cop here.

Victoria: But dad?

Chris: No but Dad. Go change, food is getting cold.

Victoia started walking up the stairs and mumbled something.

Chris: What did you say?

Victoria: That both of you suck and always gang up on me. You know you don't have to side with her every time just to make her feel part of the family.

Chris: What the hell? Come down right away and apologize to your sister.

Victoria: I don't want too.

Tori: She doesn't have to dad. It's okay.

Chris: I wasn't speaking to you, Tori. Victoria Paz Halliwell! You better come down or

Victoria: Or what?

Chris took a deep breath.

Chris: I won't repeat myself. Come down right away.

Victoria stumped twice and came afterward.

Chris: We are listening.

A sudden knock on the door disrupted the tension between them.

Ricardo: Knock knock. Anybody home?

The three Halliwell looked towards the entrance door and saw Alma's brother entering the house.

Victoria: Tio Rici!

Victoria runs towards the door and jumped into her Uncle's arms.

Ricardo: Mi linda Paz. Que hermosa eres!

Victoria: Where did you come from?

Ricardo: From San Francisco. Chris' sister told me you were moving here. Would be nice if I found it out from my brother in law.

Victoria: I've taught dad told you.

Chris: Sorry. Forget to tell you in the moving rush. How are you, Rici?

The two men shook hands and Tori approached to say hi to Ricardo. It was a coldish hug. The two of them never had a warm relationship. Ricardo always held Tori at arm's length.

Ricardo: Better now for sure. Just wanted to check up on you and it's been ages since I've visited this house. So many memories.

Victoria: Your staying for dinner aren't you?

Ricardo: I don't know. I don't want to barge in, don't wanna mess with your family time.

Victoria: Nothing to mess up. Where is take out for 3, there is take out for 4. Isn't it dad?

Chris: Of course hun. Girls go wash up before the food gets cold.

Tori was washing dishes away while Victoria and Ricardo were talking in the living room. Chris grabbed a kitchen rag and started putting the dishes away.

Chris: Why isn't Victoria helping you? Isn't it her turn?

Tori: Yeah but she is having fun with Rici. Didn't want to disturb them.

Chris: He is your Uncle as well. You could spend some quality-ish time with him as well.

Tori: Yeah we both know that isn't really true. Mom's side of the family never really accepted me and I'm fine with it. I've had you and Mom, couldn't ask for more after my bio mom died.

Chris: You know both of them are now up there and talking about what an awesome woman they brought to this world and even better sister.

Tori: Thanks, Dad. I love you too.

Chris cellphone started ringing. He tossed the kitchen rag aside and answered his phone.

Chris: Hello, Christopher Halliwell on the phone. . . Angela, it's you. Another crime scene. Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes, just send me the address.

Chris ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket.

Chris: Gotta go hun. See you later.

Chris walked into the living room.

Chris: Hey gotta go. Work emergency.

Ricardo: Work emergency? What happened? Did your cameras get legs?

Victoria and Ricardo laughed at Ricardo's pun.

Chris: Sadly no. We are helping the police in some crime scene investigations as their tech department is not working properly. See you later sweetie and don't forget to apologize to your sister. It was nice to see you, Ricardo.

Ricardo: See you. Thanks for the dinner.

Chris rushed out of the House.

Ricardo and Victoria were sitting in the living room, while Tori was finishing up the dishes.

Ricardo: Mi Linda Paz. I'm glad you're going to spend a part of your childhood in this house. So many memories.

Victoria: I'm glad you stopped by. And don't worry about Dad, he'll get around.

Ricardo: My brave girl, standing up for her stray of an uncle. Don't worry Paz, I have a place to stay.

Victoria: Tio I need to talk to you about something.

Ricardo: Que Paz? Something wrong?

Victoria: No nothing is wrong. But I'm feeling odd since we got to this place. Like we're not alone.

Ricardo: You're imagining stuff. Probably cause of the move. But if you wanna have some fun there should be a really old Ouija board in the basement you can play with.

Victoria: What? Lol. You're really old Tio.

A buzzing sound interrupted their conversation. Ricardo pulled his phone out of his pocket. He checked his screen and Victoia noticed the obvious change in his mimic.

Ricardo: Gotta go now. Say bye to your sister.

Ricardo exited the house and after a couple of moments Victoria jumped off the couch and went searching for the Ouiji board.

Chris arrived at the crime scene just as the sun was setting down. He noticed Angela right away and after getting his gear he walked right up to her.

Angela: Chris thanks for coming. This whole alley is the crime scene so please take pics from every possible angle.

Chris: Anything special I should pay attention too.

Angela: These blood spreads on the wall.

Chris: What happened here?

Angela: We assume it is another kidnapping case. The 6th female victim in 5 days.

Chris: This was a hell of a fight though. She didn't go without a fight. Let's go to work then.

Chris started taking pics of the crime scene. He really tried to take a good shot from every possible angle. The whole story sounded familiar to him, back in the day he and Wyatt killed a Demonic cult just around the time he met Alma. He snapped out of it as he saw a bloody jacket hidden under some trash.

Chris: Angela! Hey, Angela come here.

Angela rushed to Chris side.

Angela: What's going on Chris?

Chris: Look here in the corner. There is too much blood considering was the actual fight happened.

Angela picked up the jacket and read the label on the front.

Angela: Amherst Gardening.

Chris: Didn't they own a Warehouse just outside city borders.

Angela: Yes they did. How do you know that?

Chris: I love to do some research before I move.

Angela: Okay. I'm off, gonna check out this warehouse.

Chris: Do you mind if I tag along?

Angela: I'm not sure. Could get dangerous.

Chris: Don't worry I can handle myself.

Angela: Okay. I trust you Grumpy. You can come along.

Chris: Let's go then.

Tori was putting on her pajamas when she heard Victoria screaming for her. She swiftly put her pajama on and headed to the living room. As she entered she saw her sister sitting on the living room floor reading of the Ouija board.

Victoria: Come sit down, spirits are waiting for us.

Tori: Yeah right. Like this house isn't creepy enough. Now you wanna summon ghosts?

Victoria: Why not? Like we've got something better to do? And is there a better way for sisters to make up than summon spirits?

Tori knew her sister liked these small guild ridden trips, but she liked to indulge her even more. They don't have much sisterly bonding left before she is off to college.

Tori: Okay but only one ghost.

Victoria face lit up.

Victoria: Come. Sit here next to me. And put your finger on this pointy thing.

Tori couldn't contain herself and started giggling. Victoria was obviously annoyed by the giggles but continued the process.

Victoria: Hello spirits from the other side! Are you here?

Nothing happened.

Victoria: Hello spirits from the other side! Are you here?

To indulge her sister, Tori started slightly pushing the pointy thing towards the word Yes. Victoria's face started lighting up again.

Victoria: Did you see this T? He/She is here. Let's find out if it's a man or woman next. Are you a boy!?

Tori felt weird thinking about a guy watching them, so she started pulling towards No when the pointer suddenly went on a bender and moved back to yes. He escaped her fingers leaving her shocked.

Tori: What the hell? Why were you pulling so hard?

Victoria: I wasn't I swear. Come on. Let's continue.

Tori: But no pulling.

Victoria: I won't pull. Put your hands back on the pointer. Dear Ghost, did you die in this house?

Tori knew if the „"ghost" says yes, Victoria wouldn't sleep in days. Again he gently started pulling the pointer towards No. When again a strong pull took over and pulled to the No sign. She rolled her eyes but let it slide.

Victoria: It's your turn now Sis! Ask a question.

Tori was sick of these Yes and No questions so she went for it to see how far Victoria might take this game.

Tori: What do you want from us?

Tori saw Victoria's face wrinkle not sure what is going to happen. She felt the push on the pointer. It ended up with an „I". Smart move Tori thought to herself. But as she focused on Victoria she felt the pointer suddenly starting to spin. It moved all around the board. Victoria screamed loudly and the pointer stopped moving.

Tori: Shut up. Are you insane?

Victoria: What is going on?

Tori: The pointer must be some new age techy thing. Ricardo knew it and he played a prank on us.

As Tori wanted to check out the pointer. He started spinning again and moving from letter to letter spelling out HELP.

Victoria: He needs our Help!

Tori: Vic stop. Who would need our help?

Lucas: Me. I need your help

Tori and Victoria suddenly looked up seeing a teenage boy standing just couple of feet away from them.

Chris and Angela arrived at the Warehouse after a short 5-minute drive. They exited the car and started walking towards the entrance.

Chris: Thank you for allowing me to go along. I know you aren't really allowed to do this.

Angela: Don't worry, we are just checking out a lead.

They reached the entrance to the Warehouse but the door was jammed.

Angela: Damn it.

Angela started looking around for something to help open them while Chris opened them with a wave of his hand.

Chris: Look. I opened them. And you thought I was Grandpa material.

Chris entered the huge empty building. His breathing echoed through the empty space surrounding them.

Chris: Angela you know I had three aunts?

Angela: Three? I thought it was only two.

Chris: It is three. My oldest Aunt Prue died back before I was born. But everyone says I resemble her the most.

Angela: Really? Why?

Chris: Cause besides inheriting all her powers, I could always see the bad in people.

Angela: Powers?

Chris turned to Angela as she pointed her gun towards him.

Chris: Whoever you are please stop pretending. Let's get this over.

Angela smiled.

Angela: How did you know?

Angela changed into Demon 1.

Chris: A shapeshifter as I expected. How did I know? Super control freak Angela would never bring me to a crime scene, people change but not that much. Also, Angela was one of the rare people who never called me Grumpy, except when we made out that one time. Also, I'm a Halliwell, I don't believe in this much coincidence. We do know better.

Demon 1: So we are going to do this the hard way.

Chris made a move with his hand but his powers didn't work on the shapeshifter.

Demon 1: No no. I came prepared.

The Shapeshifter pulled out an athame, it glowed. The Shapeshifter threw his weapon towards Chris but he deflected it with a box from the corner. The box started burning in front of Chris sending him flying. He crashed into a wall and fall down face facing the floor. The Shapeshifter walked towards the flames and started marching toward Chris. Chris astral projected himself behind the Demon and threw him down and using the Athame to stab him. The Demon burst into flames and Chris astral projection disappeared.

Chris: What the actual Fruck.

Suddenly he started hearing rumbling coming from the downstairs part of the Warehouse.

Chris Must be the victims.

Chris started limping towards the stairs close to him. He slowly got down the stairs and opened the locked door with his powers. In the hidden storage room, he saw 7 women tied up in circle and Angela is one of them. He runs towards her ungagged her an started untieing her.

Angela: Chris Halliwell is that you. What the hell?

Chris: Just calm down we need to talk.

Victoria and Tori were shocked. The teenage boy appeared out of nowhere just as the Ouiji board spelled HELP. The sisters jumped off the floor. Tori pulled her sister behind her.

Tori Who the shit are you!?

Lucas: I'm Lucas. I'm a ghost. I need your help.

Tori: You crazy bastard.

Tori picked up the Ouiji board and threw it at Lucas. The board flew threw the air as Lucas disappeared for sisters screamed as Lucas reapeared in front of them.

Victoria: Where did you go?

Lucas: I dematerialized. You didn't see me. I thought you were Halliwells.

Victoria: We are.

Lucas: So how can't you see me? Are you witches?

The sisters looked at each other and smiled.

Tori: Witches? We? You got something wrong boy. Witches aren't real.

Victoria: Just as ghosts?

Tori: You can't be serious Vic.

Victoria: Look at him Tori he disappeared in front of us.

Victoria walked up to Lucas.

Victoria: Witches you say?

Lucas: Yes, Halliwell witches come from the Warren line of witches. The most powerful witches ever. I need your help.

Tori: Our help?

Victoria: You mean my help. She is my adoptive sister. So only I can help you.

Tori's face darkened, she felt the emotional punch Victoria was giving her.

The hospital was busy as never before. The medical team tried to handle all the injured victims as good as possible. Chris was taken care off and on his way out of the Hospital, trying to escape any more fuzz.

Angela: Chris wait up.

Chris stomach tied up in a knot. He turned around and saw Angela running towards him.

Angela: Everything okay?

Chris: Yes. No severe injuries. You?

Angela: Yes I'm fine. He kidnapped me just this morning. Not much physical or emotional damage. So explain me again how this went down?

Chris: She looked like you but she wasn't really acting like you.

Angela: Acting like me?

Chris: Some things never change Angela. And I can tell my High School crushes apart.

They smiled.

Chris: I'm heading off now. My daughters are afraid for sure, couldn't call them my battery is empty. Would you drive home with me? Would love to catch up with you.

Angela: Of course. Let's go.

Tori was nervously standing in the corner and watching Victoria search for candles.

Victoria: Found them!

Tori: Don't think this is really a smart move.

Victoria looked at her older sister and made one big eye roll. Tori knew she shouldn't get into this anymore. Victoria approached her sister took her hand and put it on her face.

Victoria: I know this is slightly upsetting for you but remember no matter what you are my sister. We can fight and say a bunch of stuff but we'll always be sisters even if I become a witch.

Tori smiled and the sisters embraced in a hug. Suddenly Lucas materialized beside them. They pulled apart.

Victoria: Did you get it?

Lucas: Of course I did.

Victoria. Okay, give it to me.

Lucas: But you have to promise me you'll help me out. And unbind me from this curse that keeps me linked to Earth.

Victoria: If you turn me into a witch you can ask much more from me, honey.

Lucas: Here you go.

Victoria pulled the small piece of paper out of Lucas hand and set down.

Lucas: The only thing you need is to light these candles and pour a drop of your blood into this bowl.

Lucas put the odly encrypted golden bowl down on the table and watched the eager young girl pour drops of her blood into the bowl.

Tori: Where did you get this one from again?

Victoria: Tori, please. Dial it down a bit. He said it already from another witch. Let the ghost be.

Tori: Wait. Are you sure you wanna do this? Maybe we should wait for Dad to come back.

Victoria: What is the worst that could happen? I become a witch? I'm not selling my soul to the source of all evil. Lol. So let's do this.

Victoria lit the three candles she found in the moving boxes. Tori set behind there and was checking out the spell her sister was about to say. Tori put her hand on Victoria's back as a sign of support. Victoria started chanting while Tori was silently repeating the spell after her sister.

V&T: Hear now the words of the witches.

The bounds we hid in the night.

The oldest of Pagans are invoked here.

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night and in this hour.

We call upon the Ancient Power.

Bring your powers to we sisters three!

We want the power.

Connect us to the power.

Silence filled out the room, as a breeze turned out the candlelight. A blue light emerged from the bowl and covered the whole floor, it turned red and vanished after a second.

Lucas: And its done.

Tori: What is done?

Victoria: You mean I'm a witch?

Lucas: Was I the only one who saw the blue light emerging?

Tori: Sadly no.

Tori and Victoria were confused not sure what really happened. The knock on the door pulled them out of the confusion. They looked at the door and then just realized Lucas vanished.

Demon 2 shimmered into the empty Warehouse. He was touching the burn marks left behind the death of the Shapeshifter.

Demon 2: Come out come out wherever you are!

Out of the shadows, Lucas emerged.

Demon 2: Have you done it?

Lucas: Yes. They are tied to the Lord now.

Tori approached the front door.

Tori: Who is it?

Chris: Your old man. Open the door.

Tori opened the door just to see a slightly bruised up Chris standing in front of her with an to her unknown woman.

Tori: What happened to you, dad?

Chris: Nothing sweetie. Come give your dad a hug and help me get in.

Tori supported Chris into the house as Victoria was confused about what was going on. Seeing Chris' face in bruises brought tears right to her face.

Chris: I'm okay girls. Nothing bad happened just bumped into a criminal. No need for tears. Come, Vic. Come give your Dad a hug. He needs your love to heal.

Victoia rushed into her father's arms. As they squeezed each other, a surge of energy started to build within Victoria. Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of her eyes and as she closed her eyes she felt the energy pulling her away. Out of nowhere, she was transferred to an empty hall, where she sees her father. Two versions, one is laying on the dirty floor while the other is hanging over another man stabbing him with a golden knife. Caption closed. Victoia was back in their new living room, hugging her father.

Chris: Everything alright Vic?

Victoria was shocked. What did she just witnessed? She got herself together, wiped away the tear coming from her eye.

Victoria: Everything is fine. And you are?

Victoria addressed Angela who was quietly following the father-daughter reunion.

Chris: Ohh sorry Angela. Didn't want to be rude. Victoria, Tori this is my friend I mentioned earlier, detective Angela Scott. Angela this is my daughters Victoria Paz and Tori Zhu.

Angela: Pleased to meet you.

The girls nodded as a weird tension was building up.

Chris: So girls would you be sweet enough and make me something to eat while I say goodbye to Angela.

Tori: Of course dad. Nice to meet you, Angela. Let's go, Vic.

The sisters grabbed each other's hand and walked towards the kitchen. Victoria looked at her sister, squeezed her hand and as she noticed Tori was paying attention to her.

Victoria: Tori we need to talk.

Chris turned to Angela.

Chris: Thanks for driving home with me. Do you want me to call you a cab?

Angela: No, my partner is picking me up. He should be here any moment. I think I even hear his car arriving now. Perfect timing.

Chris: Perfect timing indeed. It was good to see you. Bye.

Angela: Thank you once more. See you around.

Angela rushed out of the house and swiftly entered the car. As the car drove away, Chris checked if there was anyone around and closed the door with his powers.


End file.
